Prelude to Pain
by MISTER BIG T
Summary: The first part in the dark Digimon series.
1. Prelude to Pain

Prelude to pain-First part in Digimon series 'Digimon Unforgiven' by MISTER BIG T  
This new series is basically…New series. 

Gatomon opened her eyes slowly. She gasped as she realized she was tied.

"What? Where am I?" she screamed as she got up, only to realize that her bonds tying her were not ordinary ropes.

She was in a straight jacket.

"Wh…What??" she gaggled as she backed against wall. It was comforted.

She walked near the window of one door.

"Someone help me! I want to get out!" she screamed.

The guard in the asylum had gotten used in patients complaints and didn't pay any attention at all, as he walked down the halls…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon was laying down against one wall, when suddenly the door opened.

"Good morning miss Gatomon." one doctor spoke.

"Why am I here?" Gatomon asked.

"Because of your actions." Doctor spoke again, shutting the door.

"What…What did I do?" she asked, scared.

The doctor leaned towards Gatomon.

"You killed Kari, your tamer." The doctor said, calmly.

Gatomon gasped and her eyes widened.

"I could never kill Kari! Kari's more than my tamer, shes my friend!" Gatomon screamed, tears coming down her eyes.

"You killed her. We found some of your claws remains inside her." Doctor continued.

Gatomon was shocked. She was acussed of murder. But that was not worst part of all this. The worst part was that she did not know if she had killed Kari…

LAST WEEK…

Kari yawned and shut the TV down. Nothing good was on.

"Gatomon, where are you?" she called in her Digimon.

Gatomon's right ear raised up and she tilted her head towards direction of Kari.

"Right here Kari." she replied.

Kari walked near Gatomon.

"Gato…Let's go for a small walk, shall we?"

THIS DAY…

Patamon emptied an another pepsi glass.

"Veemon, come quick it's your favourite TV show." Patamon suddenly yelled.

The room mate of Patamon came from the kitchen, still wearing the rubber gloves.

"What? Already? But I'm doing the dishes!" he hissed.

"Well, I'll finnish them up for you. You can watch the show." Patamon told as he went to the kitchen.

Patamon began to wash the dishes, when suddenly he looked outside the window.

"Hey, Veemon. What's that building over there?" Patamon asked.

"Oh that? It's the Kennington's Institute." Veemon stated, opening a beer can.

"Ah yes. It looks so much diffrent during nights." Patamon said as he put another glass in the bubbly water.

Suddenly TK came home. He was all wet from the rain that was ravaging the outside.

"Hey, TK!" Patamon said, moving his sight from the dishes.

"Yo TK" Veemon greeted, waving his hand.

Suddenly the two Digimon saw it. TK's eyes were filled with tears.

"TK, what's wrong?" Patamon asked, stopping his duties.

"Kari….Kari shes…" TK tried to say, but his voice got low and he hid his face.

TK was crying and tried his best to hide it. Veemon and Patamon got closer to him.

"Kari is dead!!!!" TK screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_Kari… My beautiful, beautiful…Kari… _

Both of the Digimon were shocked. They could not believe this.

"This…This can't be true." Patamon whimpered.

"First Davis, then Matt and… Now Kari…" Veemon mumbled, looking down.

"Why… Why…" was the only thing TK was able to say.

The two Digimon hugged the kind boy. Veemon was not really TK's, but ever since that day… He has tried his best to help both him and Patamon.

At the sametime, unbestknown to them, Gatomon was inside the comforted cell. She was drooling over herself due to the medication she was given was extremely strong.

"Someone…Anyone…Please…" she thought as she moved her right eye around the room, searching for a way out.

_But no one answered…Yet… _

To be continued…


	2. Don't eat raw meat

Don't eat raw meat-Second part in Digimon series 'Digimon Unforgiven' by MISTER BIG T  
After such feedback I received from "Digimon:Unforgiven"'s prelude alone, I began to work on a real chapter. 

TK placed a bunch of flowers on Kari's coffin. The remaining Digi Destined were all gathered to say farewell to yet another friend of theirs who has died.

"This is horrible…Why is this happening to us?" Mimi weeped.

"I'm not as affraid of that. I'm more concerned, if these killings will not stop here." Sora said.

Everyone became all quiet.

"How can you even think such a thing?" TK finally said.

"I'm just concerned of well beings of us all. We don't yet know what killed all of the other ones or why." Sora said, leaning back.

"Actually…I've studied these cases a little and this ones a diffrent." Yolei said.

Mimi brushed her tears away.

"Really? How so?" she asked.

"Well, you see. In all previous cases, the Digi device had been broken near completely. But this time, Karis device was still functionable." Yolei said.

Silence filled the room. Could this be related to the murders somehow? Why would the murder break the devices?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon was finally beginning to think clearly. She tried to bit her straight jacket. She tried to rip it open. Nothing helpt. She gave a sigh and leaned against the comforted wall.

Suddenly, she blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes. The door was slightly open. But she could have sworn it was still closed awhile ago. She slowly got near it and pushed it open a little with her head, while looking around if the guards were near.

Gatomon got into the hallway and backed up against the door knob, rubbing the jacket, till it was loosened enough for her to break free. She held her sore paws and looked around one last time. She could hear footsteps coming closer, so she quickly pulled the jacket loosely on top of herself and went back inside the room.

The guard came and opened the door and got closer to Gatomon to give her a new injection.

However, when he reached towards her, she suddenly bit his arm and pulled her paw and injected the drugs in the guard, making him pass out on floor. Seeing her chance to escape, Gatomon began to run away, before she noticed three guards infront of her. She jumped into laundry pipe, just in time before they could notice her. Unknown to her however, the doctor who had treated her shifted his glasses a little and smiled.

"The games afoot." he said silently.

AT SAMETIME…

Patamon punched the punching bag Veemon was holding.

"I can't believe someone would want to harm Kari." Patamon said, giving an another punch.

"Theres nothing we can do about her anymore. But we can train so we can protect TK and others." Veemon said, holding the bag still.

Patamon breathed hard and dropped the gloves.

"Your turn Veemon." he said.

"You know what I was just wondering about?" Veemon said, as he was putting the gloves on.

"What is it?" Patamon said, taking sip of water.

"See, first person who died was Davis… That was last monday. Then Matt died and that was thursday." Veemon said.

"Yes?" Patamon said.

"And it's wednesday now." Veemon said, punching the bag few times.

"Wait, are you saying that…" Patamon said, placing the bottle on a seat nearby.

"The killer may strike again tomorrow. And it may be an another girl…Or a guy." Veemon said.

_Davis…Matt…Kari…_

TK walked with Sora towards home.

"TK… I'm sorry about Kari. And…I'm sorry you must take care of Veemon too, it must be real hard." she spoke up.

"Kari…Used to help in taking care of them." TK said, looking down for a second.

"I'm so sorry TK… So, so sorry…" Sora said and hugged TK gently.

"Thankyou Sora… You are a true friend." TK said, smiling a little.

The two continued to walk.

"Ummm, TK? What do you think of what Yolei said?" Sora said.

"You mean about all other devices being broken? I don't know, but I've got a feeling that if we'll open the device, we'll learn more about all this." TK said.  
"TK, do you know what day it is today?" Sora said ,suddenly giggling.

"Uhh, no I don't. What day it is?" TK asked and stopped moving.

Sora placed her hands on top of TK's.

"Today was the day we first time got to talk together." Sora said, smiling.  
"You actually remember that? Who cares about day like that on times like this?" TK said, not being able to hide his amazement.

Sora suddenly looked annoyed.

"I do." she said.

Before TK could say sorry or even ask what she meant, Sora suddenly burst into tears.

"S…Sora?" TK said, when Sora hugged against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid." Sora said.

"No you are not, but Sora…Why is this day so important to you?" TK asked.

"Because…" Sora said, looking down.

Suddenly a loud thunder interrupted the two.

"Ah, shit it's going to rain soon!" Sora said.

"Don't let that bother. Why is this day so important?"

"Because… Because…" she said, looking left and right as in seeing no ones watching.

"Sora?" TK asked.

"Because on this day you took my heart."

The thunder stroke again.

"Okay Sora. That's not something to joke about." TK said, kinda angrily.

"I'd never joke about something like this right now!!" Sora said, looking directly at TK's eyes.

"Why Sora, why do you tell me this? Why now at times like this?" TK said, nearly shouting.

Silence.

"Because….I don't know if I soon ever will have the chance to say so." Sora said, looking down.

_Raindrops. Rain starts and ends life. And so does human. Red. The color of blood. Color that embraces my hands… Why… Why must the humans torture me so…_

Gatomon gave a gough. The rain was starting to make her get wet. She covered her eyes with her paw, trying to manage to go forward. It was starting to rain real hard. Suddenly, however, she noticed two familiar people. TK and Sora! She started to run towards the two.

"TK! Sora!" she yelled.

"Gatomon?" TK said, turning to direction of the voice.

"What? Gatomon, where have you been?" Sora said, when Gatomon ran to hug the two.

Gatomon looked to the direction of the asylumn.

"They…They think I've killed Kari. And they locked me up in there, oh please help me."

"Okay, I'll help you." TK said.

Suddenly, Sora took hold of TK's shoulders.

"TK, you've got your hands full of supporting the two Digimon you have already now. Let me take care of Gatomon." She said.

"You are right. Having two Digimon to protect may give us better chance of survival anyway…" TK said, wiping the water off.

TK ran off to direction of his house. Gatomon and Sora ran off to her house.

AT SAMETIME…

Yolei suddenly raised up and pulled a phone.

"I must warn the others! They are in great danger!" she thought to herself.

The phone of Sora was ringing.

"Come on Sora, please answer…" Yolei thought to herself.

Suddenly, the phone was picked up by Biyomon.

"Sora?" Yolei asked.

"No, Soras out. This is Biyomon speaking, may I leave a message?"

"Biyomon! You've got to warn Sora and others! The killer it's… Yolei shouted, when suddenly the line went down.

"Yolei?" Biyomon asked.

Silence.

"Yolei?!" Biyomon shouted into the phone.

The phone was hanging from it's cord over the dead body of Yolei.

Veemon shook his head after hearing the news few days later.

"It's worse than I thought. Theres no pattern in the killings at all… We…We cannot know when the murderer strikes again…" he said as he hang the phone up.

To be continued…


	3. The forbidden fruit

The forbidden fruit-Third part in Digimon series 'Digimon Unforgiven' by MISTER BIG T  
We come back at my Alternate Universe storyline. This specific chapter may insult several Digimon fans. I apologize. 

TK ran after Kari. The two were giggling and happily dancing in a bed of flowers. Suddenly, TK took hold of Kari's arm.

"I got you now." he laughed.

Kari smiled at him gently, as she turned to face him. The two stayed still, watching each other into their eyes and TK moved his hand to caress her cheek.

Kari suddenly closed her eyes and her upper lip trembled a little. TK built up his courage and moved towards her to give her a sweet, tender kiss…

Suddenly, Kari dissapeared into air.

"Kari??!" TK screamed.

He saw blood covering his hand. As he looked down, he saw Kari, deceased and limp.

"KARI!!!" TK shouted, tears falling down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he woke up. He was in a bus backseat, back in the reality. Cold, harsh reality, where Kari was dead. Veemon and Patamon looked at him worriedly. The rain was still going hard and thunderous blows echoed in air.

"Are you allright TK?" Sora asked, turning to face him.

"Yes…I'm fine. And…Thank you for inviting me to spend night at your place Sora." TK answered, smiling at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon screamed and covered her head with a coat as she ran into the open door leading to Sora's home.

"Hurry up Patamon or you'll get wet too!" she exclaimed.

"I'm nearly done, hold on guys!" Patamon replied, gathering few things from the bus luckage section and then he ran to rest of the people.

Veemon gave a sneeze to a hankey and closed and locked the door. Thunder again striked.

"Well, you guys unpack." Sora told as she hugged and picked up the sleeping Biyomon up.

"Sora, I was wondering one thing… When will we burry Yolei?" Patamon asked.

"I…Don't know….. Sometime soon." TK answered, before Sora could even open her mouth.

Sora turned on the lights.

"So, where's the food? I'm starving." Gatomon stated, feeling around her belly.

"Well, I was thinking at first that we could have ordered a pizza, but since the rain is still going on, we can pretty much forget about that…." Sora started as she moved over to sofa and gently placed Biyomon on it, before she continued "But, I'm sure TK and I could fix something tasty."

"I'm not that good at making food…" TK began to protest.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Sora explained as she gently poked his side.

Patamon and Veemon looked at each other.

"What's with her?" Veemon whispered.

"I think she has somekind of feelings for him." Patamon explained.

"Why don't she just say it out loud?" Veemon questioned.

"I…Think she has already…" Patamon answered.

Biyomon suddenly woke up giving a yawn. She was more than suprised to see all her friends.

"Patamon? Gatomon?? VEEMON??!" she exclaimed as she got up.

"Hey, Biyomon! How are you?" Gatomon asked.

"I thought…Well, I heard you were locked up." Biyomon responded.

Gatomon went silent and looked to outside from a window. But her sight was way beyond the horizon.

"I was. But I…I escaped. I want to clear my name. I could, never ever harm Kari and even less outright murder her." Gatomon whimpered.

"Yes, I'm sure you can help us track down this killer, before he or she strikes again." Veemon told her.

"She?" Biyomon asked, turning her vision to Veemon.

"Well, we can't turn down the factor that the killer may be a female." Patamon replied.

Biyomon gave a cough. Sora hugged her close.

"Are you allright Biyomon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been kinda sick today, though." Biyomon replied.

"Did you go out at rain?" Sora questioned.

Biyomon looked to her right.

"Umm, no I didn't… But, I still kinda got cold. Maybe the window was left open." she replied.

"Well, we better seal the windows too. The killer could come from them." TK told to them.

Biyomon gave a nod.

"You guys want my help? Since if you don't, I'm going to go lay down for awhile, I don't feel good at all." Biyomon said as she raised to her feet.

"Oh, you can go. You want me to bring something to you?" Gatomon asked.

"No thanks. I'll be much better, after some goodnight sleep." Biyomon answered.

As Biyomon began to walk upstairs, Gatomon could notice Sora whispering something to TK, while she was smiling.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Veemon couldn't sleep. He gave a yawn and went out of their room to get some water. Just then, he turned around back to where he had left. TK had left their room. Even more odd, were the sounds that were coming from the Sora's room. He had no idea what was going on, but he decided to take a peek anyway.

He never, ever even in his wildest dreams could have guessed what was happening.

Biyomon had burried her hand up into chest of Sora. Some blood was coming from Sora's mouth, as she gurgled.

"OH MY GOD!!! Biyomon, what are you doing??!" Veemon exclaimed. He nearly screamed the sentence.

Biyomon turned to face Veemon.

"Hey Veemon. Don't ask what I'm doing. Don't ask why my feathers are painted red. For I don't know why." Biyomon said with stern voice.

Patamon and Gatomon entered the room too. Gatomon was so shocked, she nearly fell to her butt. Both Patamon and Veemon pulled Biyomon from both her sides, taking her to hold.

"Let me go! Oh God, let me gooo!" Biyomon screamed. She was hysterical.

"I've got her!" Veemon shouted.

But her state had given Biyomon amazing fighting determination. She began to flap her wings and fly backwards, making both Patamon and Veemon smash against the wall behind them hard.

"Biyomon you…" Gatomon silently said, as she took hold of small vase.

Just as Biyomon turned to look at Gatomon, she saw the vase hit her straight over her right eye, smashing over her head. Biyomon fell on her back and Patamon, Veemon and this time Gatomon too took hold of her, making sure she couldn't struggle anymore.

"Is… Sora……" Gatomon silently whimpered.

"I…I don't know…" Veemon answered, avoiding Gatomon's eyes.

Suddenly, TK walked up and just as he was about to enter his room, he noticed Digimon were missing. As he gazed back at Soras room, the sight that greeted him was awful. Sora was laying on bed with bloody wound. Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon were holding onto uncouncious Biyomon.

"What the hell happened here?!?!" he exclaimed.

"TK! Biyomon!! She is the killer! I saw her do the bloody deed!" Veemon shouted.

TK felt like his heart rolled a little inside.

"Biyomon….She was…The killer…?" TK slowly repeated.

"It makes sense if you think of it… She had cold. She had been outside, killing Yolei before!" Patamon yelled.

TK took hold of Sora and raised her on her two arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I couldn't help Kari at her point of dying. But I can….Help Sora." TK said, as he dissapeared from the sight and carried Sora downstairs.

He immediattly rushed to a nearby phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? My friend was in a fight. She got a bleeding wound at her chest. Please, come quick at the address, which is…" TK was explaining into the phone, while he was pressing the wound of Sora.

Upstairs, Gatomon raised Biyomon on her feet and gave a punch to Biyomon's guts, making her open her beak and cough blood.

"That's for Kari!!" she screamed.

"Gatomon, that's enough. We're all safe." Veemon happily stated.

Gatomon was happy. But…Something in her mind troubled her….

Suddenly she gave a scream and she fell on her back, twitching hard as images began to flash infront of her eyes. Images of fiction and fact conjoined, mixed in a boiling mental soup.

WEEK BEFORE KARI WAS KILLED…

Kari was walking down the road with Gatomon down the road.

"You know… I came to realization that a life is indeed fragile. How Davis and Matt had….Passed away…. That showed me it. And… I've been thinking really hard on several things." Kari explained to Gatomon.

"What things?" Gatomon asked.

"About TK. You see h-" Kari started to say, but just then she and everything even Gatomon began to blur.

_No. No! NO!!!_

Just then, Gatomon saw Patamon bent over her, seeing if she was okay.

"She's coming to her senses." he stated.

"Ka…Kari?" Gatomon asked, still confused about what had just hit her.

Why….Why did it hurt so much to remember? **_Why??_**

_NO. You hear? No._

Gatomon raised up to her feet.

"I'm…Fine… I saw somekind of a…Flashback." Gatomon explained.

"About what?" Veemon questioned.

"It was week, before Kari was killed. Kari and me went to a walk and then…." Gatomon explained, then stopping.

"Then what?" Patamon asked.

"I…..I don't know." Gatomon answered.

To be continued…


	4. Holy Cross

Holy Cross-Fourth part in Digimon series 'Digimon Unforgiven' by MISTER BIG T  
And for our main story tonight, we shall answer some questions that have risen due to this odd series. 

Mimi gave a yawn and looked through memos of Yolei with Izzy.

"Sheesh that Yolei. She had to make everything as complicated and puzzled as possible." she groaned.

"She must have been suspecting that she may be killed. This kind of coding will take me sometime to crack." Izzy said, while pressing keys on the keyboard.

Mimi gave an another yawn.

"Look, I'm getting bored to death in here. I'm gonna catch some air." she toldd him as she raised up to her feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men in white jackets, were pushing Biyomon away. She had been placed in a straight jacket. With teary eyes, she was looking at her former friends, as she was pushed into a car.

"I…Still can't believe it was Biyomon…" Gatomon slowly whimpered.

"Yeah… I've known her for years. Who could have thought that she was the one who… Well, did it all." Patamon silently wondered.

Suddenly, Patamon noticed how Veemon was leaning against the wall, looking directly at the sky with rain coming down hard.

"You're gonna catch cold like that, you know." Patamon stated.

Veemon slowly turned to look at Patamon.

"Let's go." he finally said.

"Go where?" Patamon asked.

"To the gym. To train. To train, beyond our imagination." Veemon replied.

Patamon couldn't hide his suprised expression.

"But…They caught Biyomon didn't they?" Patamon asked.

"That's not the case… I fear that this is faar from ending…" Veemon answered.

AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TOWN…

Mimi walked and sat on a wet chair, letting water wash down against her.

"Aaah… Finally, peace." she silently said to herself.

Just then, a passing truck sent huge ammounts of mud water straight at her.

"Great. Just great." she thought as she got up and wiped some mud off.

She suddenly froze to that spot. She turned around in an instant and was able to catch only a climpse on the driver. But it was clear who the driver was.

"Palmon!!!" Mimi exclaimed, after the truck.

Mimis head was mixed with thoughts. Not only, because she had told Palmon to stay home, she had also never known Palmon had known how to drive.

The truck suddenly stopped. Mimi gave a smile and began to run at it.

And the smile faded in an instant, as the truck began to back towards her. Palmon HAD to be able to see her.

"Palmon!!!!" Mimi screamed.

She was able to leap just in time to side, before the Truck drove over the part where she had previously been at. The truck continued to drive and hit a street lamp, making it bend against ground and then the truck turned right from interjection, away from Mimi's sight.

"I…Impossible…..Did….Did….Did Palmon try to kill me??" Mimi exclaimed in her mind.

IN THE HOSPITAL SORA HAD BEEN TAKEN…

Sora slowly opened her eyes. She saw TK holding her hand.

"T…TK?" she slowly asked.

"Don't talk. You're lucky to be alive." he responded.

"What…..What about Biyomon?" Sora questioned.

TK bowed his head low.

"I don't know what the others did to her…But I swear Sora, she's gonna pay for what she did to you." TK finally responded.

"But….It makes no sense…. She just….Suddenly attacked me…." Sora said, her eyes looking beyond ceiling.

TK suddenly moved his hand to caress Sora's cheek. Sora gasped and looked directly at TK's eyes.

"Rest Sora. I don't want to lose anyone else important to me." he said, before giving a friendly kiss over Sora's forehead.

TK never noticed as he walked away from the room the tear of happiness that came down Sora's cheek.

"Thankyou TK." she said, before closing her eyes.

_Sora? Sora?! SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sora opened her eyes. The entire hospital was engulfed in flames. Biyomon stood before her and her eyes were fiery red.

"Biyomon!!! What have you done??!!" Sora screamed.

"I had no choice Sora. It had to be done." Biyomon told, shaking her head.

Sora took hold of Biyomon.

"Did you do something to anyone else?? If you did, I swear I wil…" Sora screamed, waking herself up.

Sora looked around. There were no flames. There was no Biyomon. TK was away somewhere.

"I…..Guess I fell asleep…." she thought.

IN THE ASYLUMN.

Biyomon was thrown into a comforted cell. She screamed and ran at the door, just when it was closed, making her beak hit against it's comforted wall.

"Let me go!! This is justice murder!!" Biyomon screamed.

Suddenly, the door was opened again, this time, two doctors took hold of Biyomon, while third one gave her an injection.

"Calm down Biyomon. Calm down." the man who had given the injection spoke.

"Please, let me out of this. I promise I won't harm anyone." Biyomon begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. My name is _KSSSSSH_ ." the man said.

Biyomon looked at the doctor suprised.

"_KSSSSSH_ ? I…. I heard your name once, you treated Gatomon too, when she was accused of killing Kar…" Biyomon started, then the answer hit her and she began to scream "Wh…What is going on?? Who are you???? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ALL OF US?!?!?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon looked at herself from a mirror and held the mirror's frames.

"What happened that day Kari?" she thought to herself.

It…Couldn't be related to murder, could it? It was even week before the murder…

Gatomon turned a little. Suddenly out of a frustration, she punched straight at the mirror, sending some pieces of shattered glass scatter around floor.

Gatomon was still grinding her paw hard against the mirror. Some drops of blood drippled down on the floor. Few tears came down from her eyes.

"Why can't I remember?!?!?!" she yelled out loud.

Suddenly, Gatomon could hear a faint voice call to her.

"Gatomon…" it said.

"Impossible…" Gatomon thought.

She looked at sky and saw light and flapping wings as Kari aproached her. She was shining bright. The sight was so beautiful, it nearly made Gatomon want to cry.

"Kari… Oh God, Kari!!!" Gatomon cried out trying to huggle her, but she grabbed nothing but thin air.

Gatomon looked at her paws and then back at Kari, who was smiling.

"Gatomon, it is not yet your time to follow me." she proclaimed.

Gatomon picked up a piece of glass and held it against her chest.

"If death is the only way I can ever follow you again, I am willing to go that path!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Kari blew some hair away from her face and lowered down on same level as Gatomon.

"No Gatomon. You are needed by other than me. I have no life, but you must help those who do." Kari told to Gatomon.

"Others? You mean, my friends?" Gatomon questioned.

"Yes. Both of our friends. Gatomon…. There's something terrible going to happen. I can feel it." Kari softly spoke.

"But…I can't even remember anything.... How could I help anyone, if I can't even help myself?" Gatomon whimpered.

Suddenly Kari placed her hand slight above Gatomon's forehead.

"What?" Gatomon asked.

"Remember Gatomon. Remember." Kari told Gatomon.

Suddenly Gatomon screamed and she fell to her back. Her vision was painted bright red and her ears rang.

_GREED_

"Oh God, get away from my mind!!!" she shrieked.

_SHAME_

"Oh, no, no, NO! IT HURTS!!!" Gatomon screamed, rolling on floor.

_HATRED_

"Please, stop! Please!!" Gatomon begged.

_BETRAYAL_

Gatomon screamed. She finally remembered. And she now hoped she couldn't.

WEEK BEFORE KARI'S DEATH…

"So, you know what Gatomon? I decided that I want to be engaged to TK afterall." Kari told to Gatomon as the two walked.

Gatomon stopped.

"But I thought you two were supposed to wait till you graduate." Gatomon said in questioning tone.

"Well… There came addition to the script, so to speak." Kari joked.

Suddenly, Kari froze.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked, stopping movement too.

"It's _KS…KS…………… _It's Mr. Kendo, my medical teacher up there." Kari said, pointing at one window and waving at him.

Mr.Kendo was infact leaning against the glass, watching Kari. He moved his hand slowly across the windows surface, drawing outline of her.

"Did he not see me?" Kari asked and stopped waving.

"I'm sure that's it. Is he nice?" Gatomon pondered out loud.

"Oh yes, he's real nice. He's studied especially _SSSS……_ He has studied psychology and mind for ages. He has written a book aswell." Kari told to Gatomon.

THIS DAY

Gatomon opened her eyes.

"I know… I know the name of the killer…. I KNOW HIS NAME!!!" she screamed.

To be continued…


	5. Nightmare

Nightmare-Fifth part in Digimon series 'Digimon Unforgiven' by MISTER BIG T  
Prepare for the most shocking and oddest part of the series thus faar! 

Mimi ran back into the house and gave a scream, making Izzy nearly drop his keyboard on the floor.

"What in tarnation is the meaning of this?" Izzy exclaimed.

"PALMON!!! Palmon tried….She tried to….She tried to kill me!!!" Mimi screamed.

Izzy gave a sigh and pushed enter key on the keyboard. Mimi was shocked how little he did react.

"Didn't you hear what I said??" she yelled.

"Yes, I heard. And it's depressing, since it only proves Yolei's memo correct." Izzy replied.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

He got away from monitor and she stared straight at it.

"No way… NO WAY!!!" she screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon was running down the roads. The rain was still going on. It was wettening her fur. The water was blinding her vision. Yet, she pushed herself forward.

"If this rain won't stop, we'll all be flooded eventually." she thought.

She began to run as fast as she could towards the home of TK.

She hoped…That she would make it in time, before the killer could strike again.

AT THE SAMETIME…

"LIGHTNING PUNCH!!!" Veemon yelled and punched the bag so hard, that it made Patamon fall to his back.

"Wow, you've really improved Veemon. Seems like it did pay off afterall to train." Patamon replied, getting up.

"Don't tell me, you didn't learn anything? You show what you learned aswell." Veemon told to Patamon.

Patamon gave a shrug and then got himself ready.

"STEEL FLESH!!" Patamon yelled and flew straight at the bag, making it rip out and it flew towards Veemon, who barely was able to dodge it's movement, before it smashed against the wall.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Veemon said, admiring the effects of the attack.

"My hands and feet are too small for big attacks, so I use my body for attacks instead." Patamon explained.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gatomon ran inside.

"Patamon! Veemon! I know who the real killer is!! He's a psychiatrist in Kennington Institute!" she yelled.

"We got to get the others quickly!" Veemon replied as he began to make move towards door.

Suddenly, Gatomon placed her paw before his chest.

"No. We have no time. If we'd spend time gathering a small groub, he may get away and kill again." Gatomon quietly said.

The two male mons were silent. But finally, they gave a slight nod and they all began to walk towards the huge asylum.

AT THE SAMETIME…

TK raised a cup of water and drank it's content. Just then, he noticed Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon run towards the Asylum from the window.

"What?? Where are they going??" he thought as he began to get off.

"TK….Don't leave me…" Sora whimpered.

"I….I'll come back. I just have a bad feeling about this." TK replied as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Kendo raised a small calculator and observed Biyomon behind mirror that didn't let her see him.

"Great improvment today…" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door leading towards the room was blasted off across the room and it hit a wall. As Mr.Kendo turned to face towards the direction, he saw Patamon, Veemon and one pissed off Gatomon.

"Kendo…I know it… You've killed them. You've killed them all." Gatomon silently said.

Kendo seemed shocked.

"No. I did nothing even remotely to something like that. I studied the mental diffrences of human and Digimon. It's all evident, that Gatomon aswell as Biyomon are the killers." he stated.

"You are lying….. YOU ARE LYING!!" Gatomon screamed.

Before Kendo could speak again, Gatomon suddenly leapt at Kendo and began to punch at him, finally scratching at his face.

"Gatomon, stop!!" Patamon yelled.

Kendo shoved Gatomon away and touched his face, where trail of blood was drippling down.

"Fine. I don't know what made you remember, but I guess it's no use to deny anything anymore. I programmed the Digi Devices with the help of one Digimon in try to simulate diffrentkind of mental un stability situations. Huge mental unstability, including genocide they do not aknowledge takes place" he admitted.

"Digimon? What Digmon??" Veemon questioned.

Kendo gave a laugh.

"The most less mentioned, yet the strongest one." Kendo replied.

"Who?? Myotismon? WarGreymon??" Patamon exclaimed.

Kendo walked towards a piece of a wall and part of it turned around, revealing several keys and miniature sized monitor. Kendo dialed small numer combo and suddenly, the wall raised up.

"In here, is the lair of my Digimon I've created from parts of each of Digimon's code and with certain alternations." Kendo told, beginning to walk into the revealed path.

The three Digimon looked at each other, finally following towards the direction. They came across a rope bridge, that ended at another side of a small pilar, which seemingly looked like it floated in the air.

"If I press this button, I'll call it forward." Kendo explained as he aproached the pilar.

"Stop! Stay away from it!" Gatomon yelled.

But it was too late. Kendo had pushed the button. He then tackled Gatomon down and tried to run past the other Digimon. But just then Gatomon revealed her claws and slammed it straight into butt of Kendo.

Just then, the piece where Gatomon and Kendo were at got too stressed and it broke down, Gatomon falling down. But just before she was about to drop into the unknown place, she grabbed hold of Kendo's leg as Kendo hanged from the end of the broken bit of the Rope bridge.

"AARGH! Let me go!" he yelled. He was beginning to lose his strength fast.

"Gatomon!!" Patamon screamed as he tried to aproach, but just then Veemon pulled him back.

"If we get close, the entire bridge will collapse!!!" he yelled.

Kendo groaned and tried to hang from the bit. Just then Gatomon looked down. And she gave a humongous scream. Every other Digimon looked down aswell.

It looked like a Digimon, but it was something way too twisted. It had tentacles and purple skin color. It was roughly the size of the entire room they were at and it began to make it's way upwards towards them from the darkness bellow.

"Allow me to introduce… Nolmon" Kendo said, giving a grin.

Just then, Gatomon jumped to hang from the another end of the rope bridge, just as the huge Digimon wrapped it's tentacle around, where Gatomon had been at, crushing Kendo's legs in an instant.

"NO!!! I'm your maker!!!" Kendo screamed as the Digimon pulled him away from bridge and into it's mouth, before going away from everyones sight.

Gatomon climbed back on the rope bridge. She looked down. The Digimon was gone.

"Gatomon!! Get away, the Digimon will get you!!!" Patamon screamed.

"No…Don't you get it Patamon? It was not evil, it was just controlled by Kendo. It'll let us all live." she replied.

Patamon flew at the other side and hugged Gatomon.

"I was fearing you may die." he cried against her.

Gatomon suddenly pushed him away.

"What??" he exclaimed.

"We aren't done yet Patamon." Gatomon replied.

"What do you mean? Kendo is dead. Your name is cleared! There's nothing wrong anymore!" Patamon exclaimed.

Gatomon was silent and looked down.

"We can't let that thing live. I…I can feel it's pain and self disgust. It…It wants to die." Gatomon stated, bowing her head down.

Veemon looked down aswell.

"You are right. We must." Veemon gaggled.

Just then, TK entered the room aswell.

"TK!!!" Patamon exclaimed.

But then, Nolmon came visible again and bright light came from it, that shined all over the town, engulfing everyone with it.

_And so…The reality began to shift to uncover the truth…_

Coming next…The conclusion.


	6. End Game

End Game-Final part in Digimon series 'Digimon Unforgiven' by MISTER BIG T  
Alas, all good things must come to end one day. I am sorry, but this is the case now too for this series. 

Patamon, Veemon, Biyomon, TK and Gatomon found themselfs floating in complete darkness.

"Where are we?" Patamon asked, only to see all of his friends dissapear in an instant.

_The revelations are starting. It is now only matter of time, when we will uncover the things these people would rather leave unclear..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PATAMON

Patamon saw a younger version of himself, who had a blue shirt and diapers, look back at him.

"What is this…" he silently asked.

"Patamon, what have you done to yourself?" the child questioned.

Patamon shook his head.

"I…I don't understand what you are talking about." he said.

"You have changed Patamon. You are no longer the cheerful Patamon you used to be and you know why?" the young version questioned.

"But, I'm… I've always been the same way…" Patamon tried protesting.

Suddenly, a young version of TK took hold of his shoulder.

"So, you have forgotten Patamon." he stated with sad tone.

YEARS AGO…

TK looked at his watch and gave a yawn.

"Hey, TK…" Patamon started to speak.

"Yeah?" TK asked.

"I was wondering… Are you and Kari friends?" Patamon questioned.

"Mmm, I think so. She's real nice." TK replied.

Patamon looked up.

"You know TK you are more than a friend. You are more like a brother to me." Patamon finally said.

"Why are you talking like this Patamon? You are creeping me out." TK replied.

Patamon gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. It's just that… I.... I was wondering if I can ever move with Gatomon." Patamon said.

"I'm not your owner Patamon. You are free to do as you want." TK replied.

"Yes, I know, but still… Just remember that… If you ever need me, I will be there for you." Patamon finally said.

NOW.

"So, you are blaming me for not being there for TK, when Kari died? I was there and I did support him." Patamon said, after the images had stopped showing infront of him.

"But did you really try to understand or did you pretend that you understood?" the kid TK asked.

"What do you mean?! Of course I tried to understand his feelings, but I could never even imagine the pain that he must have felt! I am not a God, I'm just a plain normal mon!!" Patamon exclaimed.

The small Patamon laughed.

"Or did you just let go of him, when you noticed he was with Sora?" he asked.

"B…But they were only friends and…" Patamon tried to explain, but he was cut short, by small TK.

"No. You did not support TK. You went to hide into the background, while Sora was the one who comforted him most. Even Veemon gave more comforting to TK than you. So Patamon, the question is…Why?" the small person spoke.

Patamon bowed his head lower.

"I…I don't…I really do hope the best for TK…" Patamon said, with a small tear coming down from his eye.

"You hate yourself." small Patamon said.

Patamon looked at the smaller version of him with teary eyes.

"You hate yourself and thus you think it's easier to make yourself hurt, when those who you care for feel hurt."

Patamon bowed his head even lower. A trail of tears drippled down from his eyes.

"I can see your self disgust. It reeks from every cell of your body. You wish you could be something else? You think… You are not a man enough for Gatomon. You think, she can't love you." small TK said.

"………Look at me. I am orange, chubby and small. My legs hardly carry my weight. My hands are too small for me to manipulate anything. Would…Would you not hate yourself too?" Patamon finally said.

Suddenly, Patamon burst out in a moment of anger.

"Is it really so wrong to hate myself for being worthless???" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." small Biyomon said.

BIYOMON

Three Biyomon were on Patamon's sides, one behind him. They each represented past, present and future, with baby, who had a small rabbit plushie and a pacifier. A teen, who was same as current and old Biyomon, who was resting against a cane.

"You are so lost in your bad sides, you forget your good sides." the baby spoke.

"And…What are those?" Patamon questioned.

"You care for people. You are polite, nice and romantic. And, you are good doing dishes." teen Biyomon said.

Patamon smiled a little.

"And my body?" he asked.

"It has it's flaws, but you also can use things to make up for the things you mentioned. Your wings allow you to fly instead of walking. You can pick and manipulate things extremely well with your mouth and you are VERY agile for someone you refer as chubby." old Biyomon answered.

Small Biyomon placed her hand over Patamon's shoulder.

"You must realize one thing. You are doing your best. That's all you can do and all anyone can ask from you ever." she said, while sucking on her pacifier.

Veemon looked at Patamon. He tried to smile, but he himself felt sad inside.

"Murderer." voice suddenly called out to him.

VEEMON

Veemon turned around seeing a old version of him, who was missing lots of teeth and had an eyepatch.

"What are you saying??" Veemon exclaimed.

"You have killed. You killed Davis." old Veemon said.

"I….I didn't…It….I was controlled, I never could harm Davis…" Veemon stated, shaking his head.

Old Veemon took hold of Veemon's shoulders.

"Unlike the others, you actually did kill Davis." he calmly said.

"N-no…It's not true…" Veemon whimpered, shaking his head in a disbelief.

"You wanted Davis to die." old Veemon spoke.

_STRANGLED_

"PAIN!!!" Veemon screamed as he held his head and stumbled backwards, dropping down into the blank space.

_HATRED_

"No! Don't get into me! Don't get into my head!!!" Veemon screamed, still falling lower and lower into the darkness.

_MENSURATION_

"Aaargh…" Veemon gaggled as he held his eyes closed and everything in his head rang.

_SHAME_

"No!" Veemon screamed.

_COMFORTABLE_

"Get out of my mind! Please! Stop raping my mind!!" Veemon begged.

Silence.

Veemon heard a small cry. He turned and saw it was himself as a kid.

"Why…Am I crying? I told myself to get strong and not cry… Real men…Don't cry…" Veemon slowly said to himself.

Veemon walked closer, towards a room. As he entered, he gaggled and nearly fell on his back.

Veemon's mother had hanged herself.

"M…Mot…Mother…" Veemon gaggled. A small trail of tears came down his eye, as he saw something he had long ago forgotten.

The Old Veemon took hold of Veemon's shoulder, distracting him for one second. As Veemon turned again, the entire room was gone.

"Davis brought up parents during a talk and, it had frustrated you that you could not remember your own past. When finally, you were taken over, your anger was brought to life." Old Veemon spoke.

"But I never…Wanted to do it…" Veemon silently said.

Suddenly Veemon saw his mother waving at him.

"MOTHER!!!" Veemon yelled and began to ran at his mother.

Suddenly, TK took hold of his hand.

"STOP!" he yelled.

"Let me go! I said, let me go!!!" Veemon shouted.

"You must not." TK said, with a sad look.

"Why not?! It's my mother! She's my mother!!!" Veemon yelled.

TK pulled Veemon closer.

"Why are you stopping me TK??" Veemon screamed, tears coming down his eyes.

"Take a good look at your mother." TK told him.

Veemon looked at her mother, waving at Veemon.

"Does she look like she's welcoming you? All she's doing is waving to you sadly. Your mother wanted to see you too. Just like you did, she wanted to see you too." TK explained.

"But…" Veemon protested.

"But if she'd do that, you'd die. That is why she is staying away from you. Please…Understand how much it hurts her too... To not be with one they love." TK said.

TK looked into the distance.

"Isn't that right…Kari?" TK asked, looking at the figure he was seeing, figure of Kari as an angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There is one more… In the way of revelation…The fate of the humanity....Rests upon the shoulders of Gatomon..._

GATOMON

Gatomon looked at her paws.

"I know what you are trying to do. I know your powers. I know you're trying to manipulate me and show me something, that'll make me hate myself." she whispered.

_But Gatomon, everyone I showed the truth became happy. How come is that manipulation, when all there come is happiness?_

Gatomon looked at her side.

"I've…I've felt the pain during this revelation you call 'truth'. Did any of them ask to find out all this? Maybe, they were more happy living without knowing, whatkind of horrible lies their life's are filled with." Gatomon spoke to air.

Silence.

_You are truly different Gatomon. But I can sense something makes you sad. What is it?_

Another moment of silence.

"I am sorry for you Nolmon. I really am. You have no life or past yourself, so you hang onto others. You depend on the dreams of better tomorrow, wishes for greater yesterday and lucky minutes of this moment. You leech the emotions you yourself lack. But even after all that… You are not you. You have no past, future or even this moment." Gatomon said.

Small cracks apeared on the skin of Nolmon, which began to dry up.

"You were created by a man who used you. But dependend on his life and his past shaped you into what you are. By killing him, you made yourself again blank inside, thus forcing you to adapt more people who you now try to use, with your fragments of Kendo's past and life experiences." Gatomon continued.

More cracks began to form around Nolmon, some blood coming from some of them.

"And then, you yet want to 'help' us, althought it only acts as a way to make yourself feel better. A way, to give yourself a purpose and to justify...Your existence. " Gatomon continued.

_S…Stop…_

More cracks apeared and something was beginning to push out of a part of Nolmon.

"It is time that you leave that empty shelter of yours. It is time…That you do not find excuses to keep on living. You are in huge pains every second, even now. You are nothing, but an empty shell mixed with other peoples lifes and pasts. You are the worlds strongest being…Yet, at the sametime, you are also it's weakest." Gatomon said.

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

Suddenly, Ophanimon burst throughout of Nolmon's body, while she was carrying TK, Veemon and Patamon, as she flew over to the bridge. She looked down, where Nolmon was sinking into nothingness, being stripped into bits of data.

As Ophanimon reverted back to Gatomon, she noted all her friends clapping for her.

"Good work Gatomon!" Patamon yelled, clapping.

"Great job Gatomon." Veemon stated, clapping.

"Well done Gato." Biyomon told, clapping.

"Excellent Gatomon." TK said, clapping.

Gatomon looked at her paw and a small drop of tear came on top of it.

"Thank you… Everyone…Thank...Thank you...." Gatomon said, smiling for the first time in ages.

The End


End file.
